


[Podfic] The one where they're antiglobalization protesters

by izzady



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzady/pseuds/izzady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: The Wraith are a metaphor for globalization. I go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The one where they're antiglobalization protesters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The one where they're antiglobalization protesters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181904) by [sapote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapote/pseuds/sapote). 



**Length:** 0:48:19

**File size:** 44.2 MB (mp3) | 24.1 MB (m4b)

**Archive links:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-where-theyre-anti-globabization-protesters) | [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-where-theyre-anti-globabization-protesters-audiobook)

Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by clayeer

Original post (with rambly reader's notes) at [my dreamwidth](http://izzady.dreamwidth.org/1109.html) on July 11, 2009


End file.
